This Is Not An Invitational
by FroggyFran
Summary: The bath was always Squalo's calm and soothing friend. XS yaoi lemon oneshot


Being the boss's bitch had its perks, he admitted.

He'd wake up late in the afternoon with a smarting back and a cold empty bed, but that was okay. He had anything he wanted at his disposal.

The most important perk to Squalo was the giant porcelain bathtub that was perfect and smooth and beautiful. It had become his lifesaver a few countless times, his relief. Because he could just lean his head back and sigh, stretch out under soothing hot water and curl up, and lightly doze away without a care in the world.

So when Squalo woke up this time, he breathed deeply into his downy pillow and stretched his arm out as he always did, just in some vague hope that there would be a warm body under his fingers, breathing steadily and sleeping like a child.

But there wasn't.

Cold bed sheets felt tingly to Squalo's warm hand, and he drew it back under the covers, bringing it to his chest and sighing thoughtfully. Oh well.

He moved to get up, but his ass burned from hours of rough lovemaking, his spine cramped from being bent in half. His kiss-bruised skin ached slightly, and all of this had occurred nearly 12 hours ago.

Leave it to Xanxus to get the job done a little too well, he thought, turning slowly onto his side and egging himself to sit up, however painful it was. Red silky sheets pooled at Squalo's lap, and the man finally got a look at the marks crawling up his hips like angry spiders. Long scratch marks ran from his belly button to the center of his crotch, and furiously bloody bites sprinkled over pale-as-paper thighs. Squalo smiled.

Extremely well, he corrected himself. He stood wearily, uncaring for his nakedness toward an empty room, and made way for his favorite blessing.

He sat at the edge of the tub and turned on the faucet, steam immediately pouring out with the boiling water. Squalo watched it lazily, turning to look out the stained glass windows lining the upper walls, judging the bright sunlight glistening in. It must have been sometime near 3 in the afternoon.

Squalo felt the need to add bubble bath. Not that he liked girly fruity bubbles, but he liked the smell. It reminded him of his mother's cooking. Of course, he hid this bottle away from his domineering lover for the sake of his dignity.

The hot water bubbled to life quickly, and Squalo watched with tired eyes. The sound of running water made his heart slow to a calm he seldom ever had, and his fingers skimmed the water lightly to ripple easy patterns.

The bath was full, then, and Squalo wasted no time slipping in slowly, carefully, lovingly. With every cubic inch he immersed into, he'd take a little gasping breath. And when he was finally in, he let it all out slowly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He could feel the burn of his wounds fade, and be replaced with a happy tingle of scented warm water. He felt his long silver hair float around him smoothly, tips of strands tickling his shoulders. He moaned.

"I didn't think it'd be so erotic," he said from the bathroom door, watching his rain guardian with hungry red eyes, like that of a beast.

He watched as his right-hand-man lost his calm and his seating, slipping down too far into the water and plunging his face in, of which he had above water again in seconds, choking and sputtering as if he were to die. His legs kicked at bubbly water nervously, his eyes wide and flabbergasted. All in all, he looked like a drowned cat.

"Vooooooooiii!" the man screeched after he got most of the water from his lungs, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"This is my bathroom."

Why'd I have to ask something so dumb? Squalo asked himself, I'm too delirious for this shit.

Xanxus knew Squalo had nothing to say to that, so he just leaned against the doorframe, watching his lover squirm uncomfortably as he stared intently. Squalo noticed that his clothes had a thin tint of red to them

"Don't..." Squalo breathed, eyes cast low, "Don't you have work to do?"

"Finished early, so I came looking for you. And here you were, enjoying your exclusive benefits."

Squalo had never known Xanxus to finish early. What the fuck had been so easy to deal with today that Xanxus had barely been away from him for 6 hours? He'd taken hundreds of baths in this lonely white room, and not once had Xanxus joined with his presence.

"You...But you're always busy," Squalo voiced his observation. Xanxus shrugged, trying his damnedest to see through the pink bubbles around Squalo's bent knees.

"It all went as planned," the big Italian man grumbled. "The target was a pushover."

Squalo looked to his boss warily, his knees unconsciously curling up tighter to his chest. But he didn't move.

"What's with the bubbles?" he asked with a smile tickling his lips, crossing his arms. Squalo scowled.

"Vooooooiii. They smell nice," he defended vehemently. He could slowly feel the weariness return to his aching body, with the presence of his abuser. He remained tense.

Squalo jolted at the sound of heavy boots stepping across quiet bleached tiles, and realized Xanxus was walking toward him. He gripped the sides of the tub on either side of him and growled.

"Vooooi," he warned, "It still hurts!"

"Don't worry your pretty fucking head."

Squalo shut his trap as Xanxus took off his bloody crusted boots and socks. When he expected Xanxus to continue undressing, he didn't. He stuck a dark skinned foot into the foamy water, and Squalo watched silently as his pant legs darkened with water. Xanxus took his guns and holsters from under his arms and threw them at his discarded boots, and sat down into the water. His clothed legs tangled with Squalo's naked ones, and Squalo admired Xanxus's dark skin shadowed behind the wet white cotton of his shirt.

"You could have taken your clothes off," Squalo murmured, feeling obliged to run his foot lightly along the wet leather of Xanxus's shin, albeit ghost-like.

"Too tired," he answered, leaning back onto the smooth porcelain surrounding the mouth of the basin.

The water turned a heavy pink color from the blood soaked into his boss's clothes, and for only a moment did Squalo wonder how much of it belonged to Xanxus. But he didn't seem at all injured, so he immediately assumed none of it.

It was silent soon, only the rare sound of a drop of water from the faucet or the fizzing of dissolving bubbles. Their legs remained trained together, even though the bath was big enough for three or four people.

Squalo was overcome with a sense of affection, of which he more than often doubted, for the man before him. He faced up to the ceiling, reveling in the sweet soothing remedies of the water just like Squalo. His angry face was peaceful.

The quiet was broken when Squalo grew the courage to sit up and lean over the calm body of his lover, water dripping and rippling around him to splash at the edges of the tub. Xanxus's head shot up to stare at Squalo as he sat down on his clothed lap, his legs trapping his hips and his hands resting on his shoulders.

"What?" Xanxus voiced quietly, his eyebrows twitching in a threat to furrow. He was so comfortable, he didn't know what to do with himself. Squalo rocked a little, balancing against Xanxus's chest as he bounced.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore," he whispered under his breath, leaning forward to touch his lips to the other's, matted silver hair forming a strange veil around their faces. Xanxus didn't protest.

"So why'd you lie about it if you were just going to do it anyway?" Xanxus chuckled softly against moist pink lips, even as a fist punched him in the chest.

"It still hurts, you dumb fuck, but you just looked so..."

A hungry mouth cut him off before he could reveal any more embarrassing respects, and he moaned deep into it. Nice, he wanted to say, but that was never anywhere close to what Xanxus truly was.

"Then please me."

Squalo admitted that he was good at that.

He ground his hips down onto his boss's, reveling in the tight leather rubbing against his bare soaked skin. He let his head fall to one side, all his hair matting together in that direction as he moaned and gave Xanxus sultry looks, raking a pair of pale and robotic hands up his see-through white dress shirt.

"Trash," was the first word that escaped his lover's lips, "I am too tired for foreplay."

Squalo didn't protest all that much. If anything, Squalo was the one in need of foreplay, not Xanxus. But he wanted to please him anyway.

His pale ungloved hand reached down between them and pulled the zipper to Xanxus's pants open slowly, watching the angry red organ behind the teeth spring out and froth bubbles about it. Xanxus grunted, leaning back against the porcelain rim again and looking to Squalo with eyes that screamed out lust.

His muscles were still so loose from their romp just hours ago, so when Squalo took a firm hold of his cock and guided it to his entrance, he merely squeezed Xanxus's shoulder with his metal hand and let out a cry. He sank down easy, the hot bath water slackening the resistance, and soothed his aching back. His ass stung smartly, still full of Xanxus's cum, and was being invaded by said man once again.

There was a silent moment once more, as Squalo sat on Xanxus's lap and breathed heavily. But suddenly, Xanxus sat up in the tub, weighty dripping sounds erupting through the tiled room. Squalo fell to his back over Xanxus's bent knees, splashing loudly as well.

"Voooi," Squalo moaned, the dick inside his sore body twitching and moving about. Xanxus continued to lean forward in the tub until he loomed over Squalo. "I thought you said you were tired."

"I'm never tired enough to deny you a mad fucking," he offered right back, grabbing his guardian's white knees in each hand and beginning his thrusting.

Water sloshed about in the large basin, waving over the slick ceramic sides and onto the bleached floor as the thrusting stirred it violently, like a hurricane. Squalo had one hand still holding to Xanxus's shoulder, and another holding to the rim for dear life, being shoved angrily about in balmy water. The force of the thrusting could not possibly be parried, and Squalo had his head hit the polished porcelain constantly. He moaned loud against Xanxus's looming body.

"Xanxus," he whispered, the crown of his head cracking against the hard surface with each push inside him, his own dick bobbing from the water to the cold-by-comparison bathroom air. His insides were on fire with each tug and every heave, and his brain was imploding at the sound of his obviously pleased lover, grunting and groaning his very own symphony. Waves crashed around their jerking bodies, egging on climaxes with the shock of hot water on cooling skin.

"Ah! Ahh!" Squalo cried, gripping the sides that much tighter, being thrust forward violently to the point of utter painful bliss. He couldn't take it much longer, not after his earlier abuse. And with a long sought-after touch to his throbbing arousal, Squalo let go with a loud howl, coming into the pink scented bathwater.

Xanxus gave a grunt of approval, and continued to thrust crazily into the smaller man until the furious coil in his stomach sprang up and relieved all pressure, coming quickly into his partner. He stayed nestled inside, gushing his current release in to mix with his old release, filling his right-hand man to the absolute brim.

The silence came back, after the thrusting stopped and the water fell back into place, surrounding the two in comforting tranquility. Squalo still had a death grip on the rim of the tub, but had since let his hand drop from Xanxus, trying to breathe steadily through humid air. Xanxus pressed his face to Squalo's sparkling wet neck and breathed there.

"Yeah," he hissed through his clenched teeth, still enjoying his last few seconds of supreme bliss. Squalo didn't dare talk to Xanxus as he rested on him, lest he grow angry and leave at a perfectly serene moment. So he settled with running wet hands along his defined muscles and to curl at his spine, smiling the best he could with his throbbing pain.

"You should invite me more often," Xanxus murmured into clean pale skin. Squalo guffawed quietly.

"It's your bathroom. You don't need an invitation."

So Xanxus made it a point to visit Squalo frequently in the bathroom.

Squalo would have to find a new blessing.


End file.
